


This is Getting Over You

by haunter



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunter/pseuds/haunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow is having troubles getting over his love, his life, his reason for living...Amy Rose. But what happens when she chooses Sonic over Shadow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Getting Over You

Shadow the hedgehog, otherwise known as the Ultimate Lifeform, walked the lonely streets of his town in the dead of night. He thought to himself, wondering if life was ever truly worth living. It was one of those nights for the black hedgehog; doubts rising everywhere and no chance for an answer.

As Shadow turned the corner of a street, he heard laughs and voices of familiar people. When he looked up, he realized where his self-conscience had taken him…right to the home of Amy Rose.

This now was also the home of Sonic the hedgehog.

Shadow, who already felt pretty desolate, stumbled to the ground with the pain of seeing the life he could have had. It was like a shot in the chest, but instead of blood gushing out, his emotions were.

Six months ago, Shadow told Amy Rose of his feelings for her. She let him down gently, and as an alternative they became friends. Being friends was enough for Shadow, because he got to see Amy be happy and she still cared for him, in a sense. Shadow was content.

As Amy's friend, Shadow learned many secrets about her, and many emotions she kept locked away. On the outside, Amy was just a cheerful girl who sometimes got sad over little things. But on the inside, Amy was as complex as Shadow was. She went through many emotional meltdowns and emotional hurt. But Amy, as Shadow learned, wasn't the kind of person to let others know of her problems. May it be for others' happiness or for her self-esteem issues, Amy didn't let others in.

But to Shadow's delight, Amy let him know of her true self. This gave Shadow unimaginable joy, for the woman he loved trusted him above all others. It had lifted his spirits greatly, even though Amy was still in love with someone else.

Sonic the hedgehog was Amy Rose's love interest, and Shadow couldn't stand it. He and Sonic were enemies, even though they could usually tolerate each other… as long as neither spoke. Sonic was a reminder of what Shadow would never be: loved.

This bothered Shadow, although Amy's friendship kept his mind off the touchy subject for a good amount of time. Even when Sonic and Amy started dating, Shadow tried not to think about it and be happy to be Amy's friend. Even when Sonic proposed to her…Even when she said yes…Even when he was asked to be at the ceremony…

But what bothered Shadow, what he would never truly understand, was how she took Sonic back.

Sonic fled the wedding like a coward, and ran for quite some time, before coming back to Amy and explaining himself. Shadow was there at the wedding, he even chased Sonic because of how angry he was that Sonic left. Shadow ran after Sonic with every intention of snapping the blue hedgehog's neck.

But upon running into a tree and clearing his head, Shadow decided to stop chasing Sonic, and go back to Amy. Shadow thought that if Sonic was gone, Amy might understand that Shadow was better than him. Shadow hoped that Amy would realize her true feelings for Shadow, or at least give him a chance.

With his hopes high, he ran back to her. He found her still in the church, in her wedding dress, crying softly on the ground. Cream the rabbit was there, sitting beside Amy, but when Shadow walked in, Cream stood to leave.

As soon as Cream was gone, Shadow picked Amy up and carried her home. She snuggled up to him in his arms, and Shadow felt like his plan could work. Shadow felt like he would finally get what he wanted: Amy Rose.

At her home, Shadow talked to her for hours, trying to calm her cries. He understood that he couldn't simply tell her that she should go out with him because he was better. No, he had to prove it to her through words and actions. Shadow had to help her get over Sonic first, and only then would she realize how good of a man Shadow was.

But all of Shadow's hopes were crushed when he heard Sonic's voice outside the house.

In the blink of an eye, Amy Rose was outside the house, hugging Sonic to death. It didn't make sense to Shadow, because Amy wasn't even mad. It was like she had already forgiven Sonic, before he explained himself.

Shadow didn't wait around to say hello to Sonic or listen to his excuses. Shadow slipped out the back window and was never seen by Amy again.

Now outside her house, hearing her voice and Sonic's, Shadow couldn't help but remember, and feel, the emotions that went through his body as he left that night.

Rage. Uneasiness. Confusion. Wretchedness. Hurt. Jealousy.

They all came flooding back to him, in a wave of despair that shot him in the chest.

When he picked himself up off the ground, he didn't dare to look at her house. The black hedgehog knew that if he did, it would only bring more pain. So instead he tried to shake off the emotions, and ran back to the main road.

Shadow had been thinking of all the mistakes in his life since that night. Some nights, he would walk the streets aimlessly, just thinking of how his life was meaningless. As he tried to do so again, he made sure to first get as far away from Amy Rose's house as possible.

While he was walking in the opposite direction of her house, Shadow remembered all the times in these past few months he had purposely avoided seeing Amy. Once when he was in the town square, looking down into the fountain, he had heard her voice a few feet away from him. He looked around to see her talking to Tails, the two-tailed fox. Shadow ran away from her, making sure he wasn't too obvious. Or there was that one time she came to his house looking for him. Shadow heard a knock at the door, and as he walked to the door, Amy made the mistake of announcing herself. "It's me! Open up, please, Shadow?" Shadow was literally inches from the door, and when he heard this he froze. He didn't open the door, but instead he went to the back window and ran off into the forest.

Upon thinking of the times, a voice in the back of his head shouted, Coward! You're running from her! Isn't that what Sonic did? Isn't that what you said you'd never do? He's better than you, you know that, right? He went back to her! You're just running like a stupid coward.

Shadow stopped in his tracks, suddenly full of rage. "I'm nothing like him! He's not better than me! He's a faker!" Shadow shouted at the voice that was technically his own.

You're breaking her heart by ignoring her, you know it. Why are you being so selfish? She needed you and you just vanished.

"She has blue boy now! She doesn't need me! She has everything she's ever wanted! There's no room for me!"

How blind are you? You were her best friend, she told you everything. You're just scared. You're a coward, Shadow. You'll never be anything better.

"You're wrong!" Shadow was getting impossibly mad at the voice. He was shouting at the top of his lungs, arms failing around and his heart pounded with rage. He didn't notice where he was, but he didn't care.

You don't deserve her.

"THAT'S A FUCKING LIE!" He was so blinded by his rage, he forgot the voice came within him and attacked the nearest object. When he felt his fist collide with stone and felt his feet in water, Shadow realized he had attacked the spout of the fountain in the middle of the town. He stood in the water, watching the spout produce more.

The water seemed to hypnotize Shadow, washing away his thoughts and emotions. He sat in the fountain, and felt the coins beneath him. The fountain claimed to have magical powers, and if you threw in a coin and made a wish, it would come true.

Shadow chuckled at the silly belief, thinking of how foolish and gullible some people were. He was about to lay down in the soothing water when he heard a cough behind him. He jumped up and turned around to see Espio standing on the other side of the fountain.

"You really are a ninja sometimes, you know that?" Shadow laughed as he greeted Espio. They weren't really friends, but they didn't hate each other either.

"What are you doing?" Espio asked quizzically. He looked Shadow up and down, then at the fountain.

"I was just relaxing," Shadow responded awkwardly.

"In a fountain…?"

Shadow mentally facepalmed himself for his stupidity. He didn't share emotions with others, except for hate, so saying the fountain was soothing his aches of Amy was out of the question. It also sounded creepy.

Espio saw the nervous look in Shadow's face and said, "You're still not over her."

Shadow looked Espio in the eyes and said, "I know."

But since Shadow was one who did not let his emotions known to others, he quickly added, "But what the fuck do you know? Go away."

Espio laughed at Shadow's sad attempt to seem tough. He had been seeing the black hedgehog much more lately, although Shadow didn't know it.

Every night, Espio patrolled every street in town, making sure all was at ease. If anything was ever wrong, he'd tell Sonic or take care of it himself. He had recently been spotting Shadow sulking around town, but thought nothing of it.

It was only two days ago, when Espio ran into Sonic, that he realized why Shadow was walking around. Espio was patrolling near Shadow's house when he heard the blue hedgehog. Sonic was knocking at Shadow's door, shouting that he'd better open up.

"He's not home," Espio told him. He went on to explain that he usually walks around town at night, but he was hard to locate. Sonic then vented to Espio of how he was here to tell Shadow off for ditching Amy.

It then made sense to Espio. Months back, he'd seen Shadow with Amy. Then, after Sonic and Amy got together, he'd simply vanished from dawn to dusk. It was apparent to Espio that Shadow had had a crush on Amy, and was now sulking like an emo bitch.

Ever since he talked to Sonic, Espio had been looking for Shadow.

Shadow gave Espio a death glare for laughing at him, even though he didn't know why Espio laughed. Espio smiled back at Shadow, seeing through this whole charade.

"Look, I know you're hurt… but Shadow you're being a wuss."

"Excuse me?" Shadow heated up, jumping out of the fountain to show his strength and quick reflexes.

"Shadow, stop beating yourself up over this…This whole love thing has opened you up and made you terribly emotional."

The black hedgehog said nothing, but he did glare at the ninja chameleon. His glare was filled with fire and hate, the same that usually flooded his body.

"Get over her, okay?"

"GET OVER HER! MARIA WAS MY LIFE! MY WORLD!"

"Maria? Who the fuck- No! Stop trying to divert this. You and I both know this is about Amy Rose. Okay? Amy is with Sonic. Not you. But the Shadow I know doesn't care. The Shadow I know gets over girls who break their hearts. You're the Ultimate Lifeform, for god's sake. She's a petty hedgehog. You don't need her. Your life isn't meant to revolve around love and family. You were made to protect the world, to protect the human race. That is your duty."

Shadow was dumbstruck. It was as if Espio had been reading his mind and knew exactly what to say. Shadow knew all of the things Espio had said were true, that he wasn't meant to care about people the way he cared for Amy, but it was still hard to accept it.

"Shadow, stop doing this to yourself! Girls break hearts, okay? We all have to get over it one day…So just.. get over it, okay?"

"You're right," Shadow told him.

Shadow started to walk away, but Espio stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Espio asked.

"Well, to protect the world. That is my duty, like you said."

Shadow knew perfectly well how insane he sounded. He didn't sound like himself. But what Espio said was right. He needed to get over Amy Rose, and the only way to do so is to get on with life. Shadow thought his life was meaningless without Amy. But Amy just shaded his view from his true meaning, which was to protect the world.


End file.
